Forever Love
by Puckleberryfan82
Summary: This is a B/D fic that takes place in season 6. What if it had been Brenda Dylan married instead of Toni? I hope you all like this and as always I am rating this an M rating cause you never know where my fics will take me lol
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys I just saw that this wasn't on here so i am reposting it lol I will update this once a week or so. I am working on updates so that is why you will have and update once a week so i have time to update this for you guys so I don't run out of updates lol let's hope that works lol Please let me know what you think of this and I will try and update again next week.**_

Chapter 1

Dylan McKay woke up to find the love of his life Brenda Walsh, laying there next to him. Dylan smiled as he laid there watching her sleep. He couldn't believe that today he would finally get to marry her. After all they had been though they were finally getting their happy ending. The only thing that would be missing in their privet wedding was her parents. Jim and Cindy weren't going to be there because Jim thought Brenda was making a huge mistake marrying Dylan and he refused to have anything to do with the wedding. Brenda was upset at first but then she just got mad and told Jim that until he accepted Dylan as her husband then she wanted nothing to do with him. Brandon was going to give her away to Dylan and stand up for them and then at the reception all of their friends will be there to help them celebrate their union. Just then Brenda open her eyes to find Dylan laying there watching her.

"Hey." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Morning beautiful." Dylan said to her and then he leaned down and kissed her.

A few hours later Brenda is putting a few last minute things in a bag she would need for their honeymoon. When Dylan come up behind her and put his arms around her waist and pulled her back into his body.

"Are you ready to become Mrs. McKay?" Dylan asked her as he kissed her neck right under her ear.

Brenda turned around in his arms and then smiled up at him. "I have been ready since the moment I met you. The question is are you ready to have me become your wife."

Dylan looked at her and with a sexy smirk that never failed to make her melt. "Oh I am so ready for you to become my wife." He told her in a sexy whisperer. Then he kissed her hard on the mouth with so much passion and laid her back on the bed with him on top of her.

That night as the sun was setting in the sky Brenda and Dylan were married with only Brandon there to see them become husband and wife. After the wedding Brenda, Dylan and Brandon made their way down the beach to were the reception was being held. When all their friends saw them they all ran over to Brenda and Dylan and hugged them. Kelly, Donna and Andrea all had tears in their eyes and Steve and David hugged them. They all party till early in the morning and then Brenda and Dylan left to go home cause they planed to leave on his bike for a 2 week honeymoon in Baja that day. When they got home Dylan carried Brenda over the threshold and then just when Brenda thought he might put her down he surprised her by carrying her into their room where he then made hot and passionate love to her for the first time as Husband and Wife.

Later that day after they got some sleep they were packing and getting ready to leave for Baja when Brenda realized she needed something from the store. Dylan told her to take the car. Just as Brenda was about to leave she open the door to find Brandon and Kelly standing there.

"Hey guys. We were hoping to catch you before you left." Kelly told them with a smile on her face.

"I have to run to the store real quick. So stay with Dylan and I will be right back." Brenda told them as she ran out to the car and hopped in and left the driveway.

Just as she got to the corner a car pulled out in front of her and another pulled up behind her and they got out and opened fire on the car. Dylan, Kelly, and Brandon heard all the noise and ran out to see Dylan car shot up.

"NO!" Dylan yelled as he ran to his car with Kelly and Brandon right behind him. Just before they could reach it the car exploded. "NO! Brenda!" Dylan yelled as he fell to his knees crying. Brandon held Kelly close to his body as he cried for his twin and he knew nothing would ever be the same again.

Later that night everyone was at Dylan's and Brenda's home still in shock over her death. Dylan hasn't spoken to anyone and that was really starting to worry everyone. Just then there was a knock on the door and Brandon open the door to find his parents on the other side.

"Mom, Dad. Come in." Brandon said as Cindy walked over to him and cried in his arms.

"Why are we meeting here instead of our house?" Jim asked.

"Jim!" Cindy yelled at him.

Dylan had heard Jim comment and looked up at them. "No. Let him talk. I want to hear what he has to say. I mean he couldn't even put his dislike for me or what he thought of Bren and me aside so he could give her away." Dylan said from his spot on the sofa. It was the first words he has said since he watched his car blow up.

Steve when up behind Dylan when he saw Dylan get up from the sofa. "Don't do this now Dylan." Steve tried to get Dylan to stop before he said something he might regret later on.

"I want you out of my home Jim. Cindy, you are welcome here anytime but Jim, you are not welcome here ever again." Dylan said as he headed into his and Brenda's bedroom.

"She was my Daughter Dylan." Jim yelled at him.

"She was my wife! My only reason for living!" Dylan yelled at Jim as he walked into the room and slammed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_**K guys here is this week's update lol I am so happy you all like this and I am sorry if you have read the first 5 chapters but I was stupid and took it down for some reason I have to start over lol Chapter 6 and on will be new updates I hope you will bare with me :) As always R&R please.**_

Chapter 2

A Month Later

It had been a long month for everyone but no one more than Dylan. He wasn't dealing with Brenda's death good. Dylan walks into the Peach Pit and up to the counter and when Nate walked over to him he put a cup with coffee down in front of him.

"I'm sorry about Brenda Dylan. I loved Bren a lot." Nate tells him with a quite voice.

Dylan nods his head. "Thanks Nate."

Nate nods his head and walks away to help another customer. A girl is sitting at the counter a few seats down from Dylan. When she sees Dylan she gets up and moves down a few seats so that she is sitting next to Dylan.

"Hi my name is Toni." The girl said smiling at him.

Dylan didn't say anything and just continued to ignore her.

Toni gets mad at this. "The least you could do is say hi back."

"I could." Dylan tells her as he got up and went to sit at an empty booth and leaving Toni sitting there with a shock look on her face.

Brandon was sitting at the Walsh home looking at a picture of him and Brenda when Kelly came in and sits down next to him.

"Hey." Kelly says and lays her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Baby." Brandon tells her after he looks over at her and then back at the picture.

"I miss her too." Kelly tells him when she sees what he is looking at.

"I know." Brandon tells her as he pulls her closer to him and kisses the top of her head.

"I can't imagine how Dylan is dealing with this." Kelly tells him in a quite voice as she looks once again at the picture of Brenda and Brandon.

Dylan was still at the Peach Pit when Donna and David came walking in. When they saw him they walked over to him.

"Hey man. It is good to see you out of the house. Have you eating yet?" David asked him as he and Donna sat down with him at the table.

"I'm not hungry. Listen I'm going to go. I will see you guys later on." Dylan said as he got up from the table. Donna and David just watched him leave and shook their heads.

Somewhere in Baja

A girl is sleeping when she dreams of some guy she has never seen before. It is about him asking her to marry him on what looked like a beach at sunset. She wakes up in a cold sweat and then frowns.

"Why do I keep dreaming about this guy? Who is he?" She asks herself out loud.

Beverly Hills, CA

Dylan has just come home and sits down on his couch. He looks at the table and finds a picture of him and Brenda at their wedding.

"I miss you so much Bren." Dylan says as he has tears falling down his face. "I can't be in this town right now." He says as he gets up and packs a bag and then calls Brandon to let him know he was leaving for a few days. Dylan then gets on his bike and takes off down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

_**K all here is the next weekly update. I hope you are enjoying this fic as much as I love writing it :)**_

Chapter 3

Dylan had now been in Baja for two days and had been sleeping on the beach. Not that he really was sleeping. Every time he closed his eyes he would see the last time he saw Brenda still alive and then his car exploding while Brenda was still in so Dylan would sit on the beach and stare out into the ocean. Not able to stand being in Baja anymore he got up got back on his bike and headed back to Beverly Hills cause he was going to go after the person responsible for his wife's death.

Back in Beverly Hills Brandon was at Dylan and Brenda's home getting Dylan's mail when a girl walked up to the door.

"Is Dylan here?" She asked Brandon.

Just before Brandon could answer her they heard a bike come pulling into the drive way. "Hey D, You have company." Brandon tells him as he goes to leave.

"Hey B don't leave yet. I need to talk to you about something." Dylan tells him and then turns to face the girl. "I don't know what you are selling but I'm not buying. I am a married man."

The girl rolls her eyes. "That's not what I hear."

Dylan turns to face her with angry eyes. "You don't know what you are talking about so I wouldn't say anything."

"You wife is dead!" The girl yells into his face.

"She was murdered a month ago!" Dylan yells back and then he and Brandon go in through the door and Dylan slams the door shut in her face.

Back in Baja a girl is walking down the beach thinking. Every time she goes to sleep at night she dreams of a guy with short brown hair and dark eyes and a scar right above his eye. She then wonders if it is the same guy who put the rings on her finger. "If he is my husband why hasn't he come to find me?" She asks herself out loud as she stares out into the Ocean.

"What's going on Dylan? You have been pacing the room for 10 minutes now." Brandon asked him. Dylan stops his pacing and turns to face him.

"I think I now who killed her Brandon." Dylan tells him.

Brandon jumps up and heads for the door. "We need to let the police know."

"No!" Dylan yells and grabs his arm. "I need to do this by myself B. I need to finish this myself."

Brandon looks at Dylan and then nods his head cause he knows what Dylan is saying is truly how he feels.

Dylan is standing at the same spot that he and Brenda had married in a month ago and was just starring out at the ocean thinking about her. "I swear to you baby I will find this guy and make him pay for hurting you. I promise you that." Dylan says with tears rolling down his face.

Brandon, Kelly, Steve, Donna, David and Andrea were all sitting around the table at the Walsh's home. Brandon had just told everyone what he and Dylan had talked about.

"And you just agreed to let him do this and then left him?" Steve asked Brandon with a bewilder look on his face.

"Yes! He wants to do this! Is that so hard for you to understand that?" Brandon yells turning on Steve.

"What he needs to do is let the police do their jobs!" David yelled jumping into the conversation.

When Brandon heard that he turned to face David with angry and cold eyes. "What if it were you David…What if someone had hurt Donna or worse killed her like…like Brenda?" Brandon says at David while everyone just stays quite. "I hope he kills the guy who took my sister away from me." He gets up and walks out of the kitchen and then out of the front door slamming it closed behind him.

Kelly, Donna, and Andrea just looked at Steve and David with angry eyes. "I can't believe you two." Kelly said as she got up and ran after Brandon.

Later on that night Brandon was sitting in the living room when Jim and Cindy came in with a girl behind them.

"Hey son, look who we found on our doorstep." Jim said as he and Cindy moved out of the way so Brandon could see who the girl who was.

"Valerie Malone? What are you doing here?" Brandon asked as he gave Val a huge hug.

"I decided I wanted to go to CU and Jim and Cindy said I could have Brenda's old room so here I am." Val told him with a smile on her face.

When Brandon heard this he just walked out of the house leaving three very surprised faces behind.

Later that night everyone was at the peach pit meeting Val when Dylan came walking in and walked over to them.

"YO, D, meet Valerie Malone an old family friend. Val this here is Dylan McKay, my best friend." Brandon said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you Val." Dylan said as he sat down at the table.

Steve just rolled his eyes at Dylan which didn't go unnoticed by Dylan or anyone else at the table.

"What is the matter Dylan? Is the house too quite for you to try and figure out who killed her?" Steve asked him.

Dylan glared at him. "Give it a rest Steve. We all know how you feel about what I am doing."

"Whatever man." Steve said.

Dylan just slams his hands on the table. "What is your problem? If I don't come out then you get on my case but if I do come out then you are still getting on my case."

"Look I'm sorry Dylan but I just think you should move on with your life rather than throw it way by going after this guy. She wouldn't want you to do that." Steve says.

"Don't tell me what she would want Steve! She was my wife and I will take care of who took her from me." Dylan yelled and then got up and left.


End file.
